CP - September, 2381
This page chronicles posts #8361-8480 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2381. *CP - August, 2381 *CP - October, 2381 Earth Plots First Week Now out of the colony, TYREENA BROOKE is settling in and gets a communication from SOLIS BRIN on Bajor, offering to give the Carsolian her job back. Hesitant, Tyreena agrees to think on it. Finished with his tests, NAU speaks with Commander Hazelwood about how they should proceed. Convincing the Commander it is a bad idea to keep her; S31 retracts and agrees to send Ariel to her original keepers. HEIDI THAY wakes up in the night to find that DENORIAN THAY isn’t in bed with her. They speak and he confesses he has been having trouble sleeping, prompting her to think he is overworking himself. CADENCE MADDIX is happy to be out of the brig and makes a happy reunion with NORBERT MADDIX. She and TRR’NP briefly speak in hopes of getting her special treat recipes. Commander Hazelwood goes to PIERCE MACARTHUR with his tail between his legs and informs the man they will be getting Ariel back and to speak with Lt. Nau. TYREENA has lunch with JILLIAN HORTON and they talk about what they are going to do. Tyreena confesses her affairs with Th’Mat and Keevan, while Jillian explains she will be working for Maddix. JILLIAN then reports to work with CORBAN MADDIX finding his kind of humour up her alley, but deflects his advances as she enjoys the chase. Afterwards, JILLIAN meets with JUSTIN GREENE and is shown the ropes/gets her assignments. We see that Justin is a bit put off by the woman, but is determined to get his work done. PIERCE and NAU finally meet up and talk about Ariel and when/how she will be getting back, both please she will be in better hands. DENORIAN continues to have trouble sleeping, the sedative he took keeping him in his dreams. HEIDI wakes him up and he tells her about the dream – being trapped underwater with several others and trying to escape. She recommends seeing a therapist in wonder if his dreams are trying to tell him something. CADENCE and AMITY LIU run into each other at the hospital to see Bryce. They chat about how they know him, Three and her situation, as well as children. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE comes home to find VYLIN ANDICI fretting over last minute wedding details. They talk about their honeymoon and Betazoid body painting. CADENCE goes to see BRYCE WREN opting to read to him, but the man opens up an ear to her and Cadence is able to vent about her marriage issues to someone who cares. Second Week Finally able to take the Android home, ONZYN NAU goes to AREIL-1 and tells hr the good news. They leave the intelligence facility to a shuttle before she asks to go to the park. HEIDI THAY wakes up to find that DENORIAN THAY isn’t in the bed with her. Hearing a noise in the kitchen she confronts him but he freaks out, hitting her before running off. Heidi then calls BRIAN HANSEN who comes, thinking she is covering for an abusive husband. Denorian returns confuse, gets into an argument with Brian before passing out. In Seattle, BRYCE WREN has made his way to he hospital alone to kill himself, but CADENCE MADDIX intercepts him, stopping the man just in time from going over and convinces him that he should live for her. After her trip to see Bryce, CADENCE goes to CORBAN MADDIX’s office, only to find he is with another woman. She ignores it and they go out to dinner, but is sorely disappointed when he all but tells her he doesn’t care much to listen to her about ‘trivial’ things. ARIEL-1 is settling into the new compound back with Una/MacArthur and expresses to NAU that she wishes to get more into artistic endeavours. He agrees and puts a holoemitter into her quarters so she may do what she wished. HEIDI is in the hospital when ‘DENORIAN’ wakes up, explaining that he is really a Betazoid man who has been trying to contact them because they are trapped in an underwater facility off the coast of Ireland. Third Week Keeping up with his work on ARIEL-1, ONZYN NAU is performing tests on her systems when KATAL UNA arrives to check on the progress. They chat for some time, sharing their interest in warp design. CATHSACH UNA goes into a meeting with old friend CHARLES VELLOP who reinstated the Trill back into Starfleet and with a promotion to Commander and his own engineering labs. CATHSACH manages to get into the labs and finally meets NAU. The two Trills chat about Ariel and her abilities as well as the fallacies of Standard Terran. SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO ISHIKAWA arrive to Earth for the Elbrunne wedding and stay in a suite provided by BARBARA MUNROE. She tells him about James calling her for money and Shawn make an anonymous donation. BENIO SAREX arrives to Earth with MINIYA MUNROE, LALI MUNROE and KALILI MUNROE for Shawn’s time with them, but he is unable to find the man at work. DENORIAN THAY is there to help him out and the Kara goes on his way. NAU needs some time to relax, opting for a show by VIDIAL TARCLIA. Getting back into the swing of things since Raja’s death this is only her third performance, but is shocked when she literally starts seeing her daughter around. NAU is concerned, speaking with the woman until she leaves and RAJA TARLICA finally does appear. She doesn’t have time to talk much before she runs off and disappears once again. Fourth Week Frightened by her continual appearance of Raja, VIDIAL TARLICA contacts CORBAN MADDIX with a family emergency to tell him about it. He doesn't know how to help and offers to spend the evening with her. KATAL UNA plans a nice surprise for CATHASACH UNA to celebrate his promotion to Commander. He is pleased to see this surprise involves lingerie and a ;)! VYLIN ANDICI goes to the hotel in Toronto to see Shawn, but KEIKO ISHIKAWA is there instead. They chat about the wedding, how they met their significant other and seating arrangements at the wedding. Finally the wedding is there and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and EDWARD ELBRUNNE are getting the finishing touches on their body painting. They chat about his nervousness, engaging in the usual guy talk before to calm nerves. After the wedding, KEIKO unexpectedly runs into MILER O'BRIEN who was invited by Andrus. He wants to talk to her about their kids and possibly getting back together, but SHAWN MUNROE interrupts. Male posturing follows, embarrassing Keiko before she leaves. Shawn follows her with apologies and the couple confess they love each other for the first time! In the Maddix household, CADENCE MADDIX attempts to engage CORBAN about his evening with Vidial, but is met with the same irritation as before. They chat about it, more tension between then arising through misunderstandings of the other. CADENCE, in another attempt to make things right, speaks with SHAWN about the incident with Leslie Pol several years before. She confesses it was a syndicate killing to get into the ranks and he wasn't to blame for anything. CORBAN is once more entertaining VIDIAL when he starts to see RAJA TARLICA. She has appeared once more, this time asking for his help. Shocked, he tells Vidial who is uncertain how to handle things and Corban contacts security to do a through sweep of the quarters. SHAWN takes the time to contact ASHLEY MOSS over subspace to catch up with her. Excited that he was calling her, she tells him about the projects but hides she is slacking in Academy work. JILLIAN HORTON and JUSTIN GREENE chat about the Captain and his philandering ways. Justin's jealously make him deter Jillian, but she is determined and places a bet of 8 months on his marriage. Making her point, that night JILLIAN stays after work and tells CORBAN she changed her mind and the to do it on Justin's desk. CADENCE seeks some comfort from BRYCE WREN is his all moved into his new house. He continues to open her eyes about Maddix and she tells him how special he is. Bryce is prompted to express his more than friendly feelings for the woman. CATHSACH returns home from her new position, not realizing that KATAL is furious with him. Confronting him with a tabloid magazine with rumours he's been sleeping with Amity, they get into an argument but it is quickly defused with Cathsach claims to the contrary. Cardassia Plots First Week Before SHAWN MUNROE is scheduled to leave QUESTA DAMAR speaks with him about the children. She agrees to let him see them for 2-3 months, but only if he makes up with James. Shawn fights it and Questa tells him she will send the child to Earth in time for the wedding. DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK are out at a restaurant celebrating their first anniversary. They talk about children and he agrees to go off injections to try for a baby. MICUS KUSSEK comes home to his new apartment to find RHEA KUSSEK (mOZARA BRIK) is giving birth. Keeping his calm, he talks her through it and mKALISA BRIK/KUSSEK is born (September 04, 2381). In the Damar home, QUESTA finally goes into labour, prompting GWENI DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR to get anxious. She waits at the house until it’s time then goes to the hospital where AIMI DAMAR is delivered (September 04, 2381). Third Week After a hard days work, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK gets home to his new roommate RAYLON EVEK. The two starts talking when he announces he has been seeing a young model he met through the work at SiiSiiVeniks. Raylon gets jealous and they argue for a moment, but then work things out. MICUS KUSSEK finally takes the young Kalisa to processing, unexpectedly upsetting RHEA KUSSEK. She admits she lied to him and that she was never married, only that the father of the baby was a married Legate. DAYIN finds an oddity in Kalisa’s processing and goes to RHEA at her apartment confronting her about the father of the baby. Finally she admits it was Eron Bern and Dayin leaves. Taking this information, DAYIN goes to OZARA BERN and ‘accidentally’ lets it slip that Eron had a lover. Ozara is more than upset and tells Dayin to leave. Fourth Week While working with CORAT DAMAR in his home, OZARA BERN is overcome with emotion involving her recent run in with Dayin. He attempts to comfort her, getting the attention of QUESTA DAMAR. Jealous, Questa interfers and inquires with her husband if he truly desired Ozara. OZARA hopes to take things into her own hands and visits with MICUS KUSSEK to ask about Rhea/Kalisa. He suspected this might happen, but agrees to sign a waver claiming they won't seek anything out from the biological family. Bajor Plots Second Week COOPER ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS are getting reacquainted when they talk about Lorot and his odd moods. Cooper is concerned for her but his hillbilly attitude comes out and they part ways for the moment. While Brin is in the infirmary, TARA and SOLIS POLREN go to EVA DHOW’S quarters to meet the new baby. While they are talking, Tara pinches the baby, thinking that like Nerys all babies are the same, and gets into a spot of trouble! T’POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI continue their relationship when they engage in a sexual mind meld or sorts and are able to share a special moment together. BRIN finally wakes up from her coma and POLREN is shocked to learn that his wife has lost all her memories dating back to November of 2379! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Reporting for duty, RAZI SEN speaks with T’POK about the final Captain to bring in. He offers three options: waiting for him to come, going after him or leaving it to someone else. Razi wishes to continue and goes to make up plans. On Bajor, MARIAME ROSLIN starts to get things prepared for their baby to be and CONNOR ROSLIN helps out, telling her about their new neighbours. POLREN notes some odd behaviour in BRIN and attributes it to her busy schedule. She is getting less patient with him and Tara’s relationship and distant from his affections. Since EVA DHOW’s collapse in the arboretum, JULIAN BASHIR delivers bad news about the baby, and explains they need an emergency c-section. She allows it and ELLIANA DHAJA is born (September 03, 2381). LOROT ROSS wishes to make nice and seeks out MARIAME to be neighbourly and invite her over to his home for dinner with him and his wife. They talk about babies and his somewhat bipolar condition. Back on the station, SHAWN hears about EVA’s delivery and goes to see her. He offers congratulations and once more offers his help if she needs it. She declines for the moment, stating that Tien Corrix and Margianne Savoi have been helping her a great deal. BRIN is getting ready for the day when the replicator malfunctions and she is electrocuted trying to fix it. SOLIS TARA alerts POLREN right away and she is taken to the infirmary. JULIAN fixes her up, noting strange goo in her ear, as well as discovering the Bajoran is pregnant with triplets. T’POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI get together for another date, this time taking their relationship further with a mental mating bond! TARA and POLREN come back from seeing Brin in the infirmary when the young girl tries to cheer him up. They talk about dealing with grief and she asks questions about Cardassians/Bajorans. Second Week NARYANNA FORSYTHE arrives to the station and goes to EBEN DORR telling him that Deke had filed for divorce after a long downward spiral following the death of his mother three months before. Now staying in the Dorr residence, NARYANNA is looking after her daughter Jasmine when the baby goes into the adjoining Solis residence. POLREN is there and the two have a friendly chat about the station life and Brin. BRIN begins to explore the life she had had previously confused about why she would have children with so many other men and misses her old friend Terin. EBEN speaks with her about Nerys, prompting that it would be better for her to get better and Nerys in the long run should she sign over rights. Brin agrees only if she is still able to be in the girls life from time to time. Third Week Overjoyed by Brin’s decision, EBEN DORR confesses that he has all parental rights to Nerys, while NARYANNA U’ZOTTI tells him that she is considering resigning from Starfleet because she doesn’t want to work under Captain Hunter. EBEN, deciding that MATTHEW HUNTER is being unfair, confronts him by telling the Captain that he is a bit sexiest. Deciding to speak with NARYANNA, HUNTER apologies for being too hard on her and appoints her the CMO of the stations medical research division. SOLIS BRIN speaks with SOLIS POLREN about her decision to sign Nerys over. At first the man is upset, but Brin explains it was in the best interest of everyone. Finally, for their last night on the station, BRIN and POLREN have an intimate moment for the first time since she lost her memory. She is thankful and they vow to rebuild their life/marriage/memories in their home on Bajor. ASHLEY MOSS is working on the station when she has another binge/purge. She sees ANNALISE SAVOI about it and they discover that she is having separation anxieties issues over Captain Munroe, a man whom she ha started to see like an important father figure. Fourth Week With a desire to congratulation James on his engagement, as well as introduce the boy to her baby, EVA DHOW contacts Cardassia. Instead of getting James, she gets CYDJA DAMAR-BERN and they chat about the baby and James. NARYANNA FORSYTHE is getting settled in the old Solis quarters but starts to feel lonely. She goes to EBEN DORR, sneakign into his bed and the couple are able to become more intimate through some adult bonding ;)! The next day, NARYANNA and EBEN talk about the night before and make the decision that they want to be something more, but don't wish to rush things after her recent divorce. Advancing their own relationship, T'POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI have dinner and make the decision to finally have sex for the first time, as well as prompting a meeting between them and their parents faster than the planned 6 months. MATTHEW HUNTER is shocked when new character NIKOLAI ROSTESLAV appears through the warhole in a missle conduit. Announcing himself as a hologram from the delta quadrant, the machine is brought on board but forced to complete an engineering check before permitted access to the Promenade. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Weary from his abuse, KITAAN is still being tended to by mANNALISE SAVOI. mONEL BROSAN comes in to see how he is doing and informs them that Annalise is going to be sold into the markets as a slave because a deaf/mute has no purpose. Hearing of this, mMARGIANNE SAVOI goes to mONEL and attempts to reverse his decision by offering her services. He declines, telling her she will probably be sold as well. mMARGIANNE returns to KITAAN and tells him of the events. He is concerned that she is going to get hurt, but she maintains that her body is the only currency she has. Fourth Week Maintaining his working, JURETOH STAITION is interrupted by mJORGU DANAN who has been told to bring him to mERON BERN. Upon arrival, he finds out that mBern wants him there when debriefing mDAYIN LETHO. mDayin is terrified to report that he didn't find anything out about mOzara; however he redeems himself by expressing Damar has gotten too comfortable and mBern plots to send mKitaan over to make things sticky for his old 'friend.' Romulan Plots Second Week Hard at work with the elections, KEHAL S’HARIEN is offered an advisor named D’NAL AIDOANN who is a senator in the house. They briefly chat, wondering about why he would help, but in the end, the praetor is pleased to have the help. Fourth Week Continuing his advisor positon D'NAL AIDOANN and THREE S'HARIEN meet up outside of KEHAL S'HARIEN's office. While there, they discuss his progress in the elections and his over all safety, prompting the formation of a Praetorian guard. #09 September, 2381 2381 #09 2381 #09